Computer Problems
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: The Guys come by again and find me in a rotten mood raging about the stupid computer, and the incompatant help line people. Stupid computer. Fourth in the Ally Break Series


I promise I'm working on the next chapter of Not That Different, but its just taking it a little while to flow. It the meantime, here's another story in the Ally Break Series. Oh, and once my computer gets Internet again, I'm going to throw a party at my house in the Ninja Turtles world. Let me know if you want to come! (And bring something to eat. Mikey's been cleaning me out.)

I own nothing, but would like my dad to own a new CPU, and one of those things that lets your Internet be broadcast wirelessly. But mainly a new CPU and working Internet.

Computer Problems

"Errrrreeeeeyaeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrah! I'm cursed! We're all cursed! The stupid computers hate me! they hate my whole family! It's a conspiracy! I'm about ready to take a hammer to the stupid things! And the company! Like they have a clue what's going on! How can the same thing be wrong with both computers! It's not possible! It was working fine until the power went out two days ago! Now the stupid Internet is being stupid and I Can't CONNECT! YeeeeeeearrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyeeeeeiiiiiiiI want to hurt some one! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrah!"

"Okay, bad time." Leo said

The turtles had come into Ally's room to see if she wanted to come get some pizza with them. Instead they found her ranting about the Internet, computers and how the 'help line' people were no help because the same thing couldn't be wrong with two different computers that didn't share a network. That, and some random toned down screaming and punching of pillows.

Finally she grabbed her heating pad, threw herself onto her bed, and hugged her teddy bear, Bear, that she'd had since she was a baby. She gave a pitiful sounding whine, and buried her face in the pillows. "Mmm-mm Mm. Mmm-mm mm-mm mm mmm mm mm!"

"Uhhh…"

"I said 'I hate this! Nothing ever works right for me!'!"

"Oh."

"Well, what's wrong?" Raph asked.

"Oh there's plenty of things that are wrong. My hair needs washing, the shower's almost broke, I'm on my period, I'm cramping, daddy might make me go to the close out of my uncle's singing school tomorrow and I really won't feel like it, considering it's a three hour drive, I'll be cramping, I don't care if I have a thermacare on and as much medicine as I can take down me, I'll still feel like crap, about three different things are on tonight that I want to see, and I still have to do my chores even though I can hardly go ten minutes with out my heating pad, but none of that is what I'm ranting about! Although the whole period thing might have something to do with it considering how grouchy I am on it. Pain'll do that to you."

"I don't need to know about your feminine problems!"

Ally gave him a glare that probably would scare the Shredder "You're in my story, and I'll talk to you about what I darn please. Don't mess with me right now, I am in NO MOOD!"

Raph, recognizing a female teetering on the edge of what a guy considers insanity, held up his hands and backed off. He might be a hothead, but after seeing what April could do to Casey when she's in one of her 'moods' and he says something stupid, he learned when to back off. Casey was still mastering that skill, but at least most of the time he now knew when he had said something stupid, instead of being clueless. Besides, this was also an author. Ya don't mess with them.

"Whoa there girl. No reason to bite Raph's head off. It probably wouldn't taste very good anyways." Mikey said as he rubbed Ally's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Mmm." She replied "Renee's gonna kill me for this."

"Can she do that?" Leo asked "She's not even in this story."

"She'll find out. She's kinda in my head, and besides, she can read minds."

"Right."

When it looked like she was calmer, Donnie spoke up. "What exactly is wrong with your Internet?"

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. "It won't connect. At first I thought it was just because our desktop is so old, but I hooked up my laptop and called to get it connected, and apparently the same thing was wrong with it that was wrong with the desktop. But I don't see how that could be because they don't even share a network! If they shared a network, it would be one thing, but they don't. So, my dad thought it might be the modem, even though the people said it wasn't. So we went down and exchanged modems and I tried to hook it up. I got it hooked up, and called because I still couldn't get it to connect to the Internet. I've done everything I know how, and everything they've told me, but it still doesn't work. Resetting and releasing IP addresses, typing stuff in the address bar, noting works! And I'm about to go mad because of it!"

"That's odd." Donnie said.

"Tell me about it! And my mom wonders if lighting could have done something to both when the power went out, but I keep telling her that it wouldn't effect both of them!"

Donnie shook his head. "The only thing it would have done to your laptop would have been with the battery, and it looks like the desktop has a surge protector."

"I know! Then the people tell me that they both-Both! - need new Ethernet cards. Daddy put one in the desktop not that long ago, and my laptop's less than a year old! It doesn't make sense!"

"That wouldn't be right." Donnie said. "I think those people don't know what they're talking about."

"You're telling me!"

"Did either of you follow that?" Mikey asked

Leo and Raph both shook their heads.

"I stopped listening when she yelled 'I'm in no mood' at me." Raph told him

"I got lost around the IP addresses thing." Leo said.

"Hmm." Donnie said. "Let me look at it."

"Go for it. My folks aren't home."

Donnie went and got to work, while the others did whatever. Mikey went in the kitchen and raided it. Leo pulled out one of Ally's books, and started reading it. Raph got a hold of the remote to the TV in the living room, and started surfing through the movie channels. Of course, Mikey ended up in there, and they started fighting over the remote, while Ally just lay on her bed and mindlessly watched TV.

Leo was sitting in Ally's room with her, and looked around. "Hey, Ally." He said "Um, don't you need to be, I don't know, cleaning your room?"

Ally raised her head up, and looked at him. "Yeah, I do. But I feel like crap, so I'm not moving. I clean it later. Besides, I'm reorganizing."

"Oh."

In a little bit Donnie came back in. he walked over to her laptop and picked it up. "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure." Ally said. "As long as you don't hurt it."

"I won't." Don reassured her as she walked out the door and over to the computer desk.

He immediately began fiddling with it, and mumbling to himself. Ally blinked in his direction, then just shrugged, and went back to the TV.

About an hour later, Donnie came back into Ally's room.

"Well," he said. "It's not a problem with you, although your desktop _is_ ancient, at least in a computer sense. There's either a problem on their end, or something happens in between. I'm not sure."

"Soooo, you can't fix it." Ally said.

"In short, no. Everything here is working good, so I can't so anything else."

Ally snorted. "Figures. I get a genius to come and look at them for no charge, and they're still broken. Yep, about right for me." she flopped back on her pillows, and laid there. "Thanks for trying, Don."

"No problem." He said.

"So, Ally, how ya gonna function without Internet." Raph said.

"I thought you were watching a movie."

"Mikey got the remote."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to go up to my grandmother's once a day to check my email, catch up on updates, send out responses to reviews, and email some of my friends. The only problem is that it is only once a day, which means that if I get anything after, it'll just have to wait. I hate that, especially since I got so used to checking multiple times."

"That stinks." Raph said

"Hey, guys?" Mikey called as he came into the room. "Didn't we come here with a purpose?"

They all looked at each other.

"I think so." Leo said.

"Well, what was it?"

"Hmm."

"I don't know."

"Got me"

_Shrug_

Then Don snapped his fingers. "I know how we can find out." Hw opened Ally's laptop, and searched through her files until he came across this story. Then he scrolled to the top.

" 'The turtles had come into Ally's room to see if she wanted to come get some pizza with them.'" He read. "That's why we came."

"Aahh! We forgot about pizza! I forgot about pizza! No! How could this be! Quick, we have to go get some before I loose my sense of it!"

"Mikey." Ally said

"This is impossible! I have to get some pizza! Now!" he grabbed Donnie and shook him. "If I don't get some soon, I could wither away to nothing! I'll be weak!"

"Mikey."

"I'll blow away in the wind! Oh, I need the cheesy, tomato-y, goodness of the pizza! The delicious, hot warmth with cheese strings-"

"Mikey!"

"What?"

"There are frozen pizzas in the freezer, and leftover pizza in the fridge. And if you don't want that, we can always get it delivered."

"Well, why didn't you say so!"

Ally blinked at him. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Never mind."

"We need to go anyways." Leo said

"But she offered us pizza!" Mikey whined.

"Now, Mikey!" Raph said as he hauled him out the window.

Ally laughed lightly at that. "Bye, Raph. Tell Mikey I said bye."

"Yeah sure." He said as he went out the window.

"Bye, Leo, bye Don. Thanks for trying to fix the stupid uncooperative irritating Internet that I'm about fed up with and so is my father!"

"Uhh, yeah. Bye Ally." Leo said.

"No problem. If you need anymore help, just call me. See you later."

"Bye!" Ally called out. She settled back down on her bed, then walked over to her computer. "At least I can still type up my stories." She looked at it and brought up one of her stories. She typed a little, then it wouldn't go any farther. "Wait, what? No, no! Don't freeze! Don't-no! I lost it all! Oh, DONNIE! I NEED YOU!" she put her head down on her desk. "I'm beginning to hate computers."

Welcome to my world of computer problems. Oh, if only I really knew Donnie, then at least half of my computer problems would be solved. Oh, I was lucky. There were only two things that I wanted to see that came on, and my dad didn't make me go to the close out of my uncle's singing school, which was good, because I felt terrible, and Mommy says I would have hated it. It was all rustic, and outside and no air conditioning. I would have hated it. I am not a creature of the outdoors. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave me a review!

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
